All Along
by Yuzuki15
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke leaves Miki for power. What happens when Miki's best friend goes to comfort her? Hyuuga Neji x OC


"Sasuke! Sasuke, onegai!" I pleaded, attempting to stop Sasuke from leaving.

"Mi-chan... You know I have to go." said Sasuke, advancing towards me.

"..." I didn't reply at all.

Sasuke touched my cheek, "But I promise I'll come back. Because I need your help reviving my clan..."

No reply from me. I just looked up into the dark onyx orbs of his.

"Mi-chan... Aishiteru..." said Sasuke.

He then appeared behind me, and hit me on the back of my neck, just hard enough to make me unconcious.

_'If you loved me... You wouldn't leave me...'_ I thought before slipping away into darkness.

"Oi! Oi! Mi-chan... If you catch a cold, Tsunade-sama will be mad at us because her daughter got sick." came a voice.

I groaned a bit, the slowly slid my eyes open to meet a black eye, and the other eye was covered in dark brown hair.

"I-Izumo-san...?" I questioned, sitting up.

I looked to see that Kotetsu was trying to wake Sakura up.

_'Sasuke...'_ I thought, getting up on my feet.

"Oi..." I groaned, swaying side-to-side.

"Got up too fast again..." sighed Kotetsu.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura, shooting up.

"C'mon! Sakura-chan! We have to tell Kaa-san!" I cried, pulling up the pink-haired girl.

Sakura nodded, and the two of us rushed to my mother's office, leaving the two Chuunin staring blankly at each other. Sakura shoved the door open to my mother's office.

"What the-! What the hell is going on?!" asked Tsunade.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun left!" cried Sakura.

Tsunade spit out the sake she was drinking.

"NANI?! SHIZUNE!!" Tsunade hollared.

I was just sitting in one of the chairs, staring blankly at the now interesting floor. Minutes later, I heard the door open, and five pairs of feet shuffled.

"Nani? How's Mi-hime...?" I heard someone ask.

I didn't need to look up. I recognised the voice as the Hyuuga tensai, Hyuuga Neji. He was the only one who called me that, and I'd recoginse that voice anywhere. I felt my mother gesture towards my direction, and then I was looking at a pair of blue zori. I noticed the right leg was bandaged, and I knew that the pair of feet belonged to Neji.

"Hey... Are you alright?" asked Neji, kneeling down at me.

"The weird thing is... She isn't even crying a single drop. Don't you think she'd be crying like no tomorrrow?" came Kiba's voice.

I felt my chin being lifted up, and I stared into those blank light lavender eyes that I grew to love... Wait... Did I saw LOVE?! Nevermind, back to the story.

"Daijoubou desu ka?" repeated Neji.

"Daijoubu." I nodded.

Neji smiled softly, "Good."

"Always can count on Neji to comfort Miki..." muttered Tsunade, writing some things down.

"Tsunade-babaa-chan! Hurry up!" cried Naruto impatiently.

Tsunade held back her anger, and then explained the whole mission. I grabbed Neji's wrist just as he was about to walk out, making the other boys stop in their tracks and everyone in the room look at me.

"Onegai... ki o tsukete. All of you..." I said, looking at the five boys.

The five boys all nodded, and they exited the room. Sakura and I decided to follow them, and say their farewells.

"Ja. Sakura-chan! Mi-chan!" cried Naruto.

I hugged Neji, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"F-for luck..." I stuttered.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!" cried Kiba, Chouji and Naruto, pointing at themselves.

I giggled a bit, and hugged all of them, and gave them a peck on the cheek, even Shikamaru. They had slightly pink cheeks. I looked at Neji, and saw that he was annoyed.

i_'Chikuso... They just HAD to open their big mouths, huh? Wait... What am I jealous for? Again, nonetheless. First Uchiha and now these losers? C'mon Neji, Mi-hime's your BEST childhood friend. And she always will be... You can't LIKE her, can you?'_/i Neji questioned himself.

_**'Actually, you CAN like your best childhood friend.'**_ came a voice.

_'Who the hell are you, and what are you doing inside my head?'_

_**'I am your conscience. And yes, you DO like Mi-hime.'**_

_'Oi! Only I can call her Mi-hime!'_

_**'I AM you! Some tensai you are...'**_

"Urusai!" Neji yelled out, causing everyone to look at him.

"Ne-kun... Daijoubu desu ka...? You suddenly yelled out 'Urusai'..." I said, looking at him worridly.

"Just peachy." replied Neji.

After the boys left, I decided to help out with my mother while Sakura went somewhere.

"Would you like to go on a mission?" asked Tsunade as I was helping her make some herbs.

"Iie. I wanna be here when the boys get back." I smiled.

I helped my mother with her paperwork, actually, I DID almost ALL of the work. After a few hours of working, Shizune bursted into the room, scaring the crap out of me.

"All of the boys have been found except for Uzumaki Naruto! Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji are in critical condition!" cried Shizune.

"Nani?!" I asked.

"Shizune, Miki, go take care of Neji! I'll go take care of Chouji!" commanded Tsunade.

"Hai!" we nodded before rushing to Intesive Care Unit 7.

"Mi-chan, could you please take of Neji's shirt?" asked Shizune.

I nodded, and began taking off Neji's shirt. He groaned a bit as I lifted him up, making me blush. I placed my arm behind Neji's back to take off the rest of his shirt, noticing how muscular he really was... After I was done, I gently placed him down, and helped Tsunade with the seal. Neji was placed into the center, cut off his hair, and we all got into a corner. The room started glowing green, and we began.

"It's been almost three hours. Switch with me!" said a iryo-nin hours later to the iryo-nin behind him.

A few hours later, it was all done, and I sighed in relief. Shizune went up, and ran out. Probably to tell my mother about Neji's stablized condition. The iryo-nin took Neji away, and I exited the place. Another iryo-nin came, and told me something. I ran to find my mother.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Just now, Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto have returned! NarNar was injured, but his life wasn't in danger!" I exclaimed.

"Two of them? Shikamaru, it seems your mission was a failure." stated Tsunade.

Shikamaru then began crying. I went up to comfort him.

"Hey... Shika-kun... Don't cry. Everyone's safe. That's the most important thing, right?" I asked, hugging him.

"Next time... I will carry out the mission perfectly!" cried Shikamaru.

After Shikamaru was done crying, he lifted his head up.

"Alright, Shika-kun?" I asked, smiling.

Shikamaru nodded, "Domo, Mi-chan. You should go visit Neji, huh?"

I smiled, "M'kay! Ja, minna!"

I skipped to Neji's hospital room. I sat there for hours, sitting and waiting... a few hours later, it was already dark, and I was asleep.

**NEJI'S POV**

I groaned, as I opened my eyes, the light hurting my eyes. I shifted a bit, but then felt something heavy on my left side. I saw that Miki was there, sleeping. I heard the door open, and saw Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Gai, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and suprisingly... Hiashi and Hanabi.

"She's hasn't left your side. We tried dragging her, but she focused her chakra to the ground, so we can't get her off. We had to bring food to her everyday just to keep her concious." explained Sakura.

"It was all Naruto's idea. 'Cause he told us that if Mi-chan was injured, you would've killed us." explained Kiba.

"Got that right." I grunted, stroking her hair.

"When are you gonna munch ask her?" asked Chouji.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's so obvious you like her." sighed Shikamaru.

"Hn." I replied.

I felt Miki shuffle a bit, and she slowly slid up. She blinked a bit, and then looked at me, titlting her head.

"Kawaii!" squealed TenTen.

"Ne... kun...?" questioned Miki.

"Yo." I nodded.

A few seconds of silence, until the information registered into her mind.

"Ne-kun!" she cried, pouncing onto me.

I chuckled, and hugged her back. Gai sniffed, along with Lee.

"So youthful! The power of young love!" cried Gai.

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" cried Lee.

Miki and I turned slightly red.

"Tsunade-sensei said once you wake up, you can be discharged." stated Sakura.

"Arigatou Kami. I don't want to suffer here with the hospital food." I muttered, making Miki giggle since she was the only one who could hear.

**FF TWO MONTHS/BACK TO MIKI'S POV**

Jiraiya and Naruto already left, and I was currently with Neji at the Hanabi Matsuri. He asked me about a week ago to be his date, and I accepted. The fireworks just ended, and I was sitting with Neji near the edge of a lake.

"Mi-hime..." started Neji.

"Hm, Ne-kun?" I questioned.

"I know... It's a bit early... Demo... W-Would you l-like to go o-out with m-me?" asked Neji, stuttering on his words.

I looked at him, and smiled, "Of course!"

I hugged him, and noticed that he was leaning in closer to me. I decided to lean in as well, and then our lips locked. We heard wild cheering, and then broke apart, seeing the rest of the Konoha 12 (Yeah... I changed the name, so what?), Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Tsunade, Shizune, and other villagers, which included Hiashi, Hanabi, Kotetsu, Genma, Anko, Ibiki, etc.

"Ano..." said Neji and I nervously.

"KAWAII!!" squealed TenTen, Sakura, Ino, Kurenai and other females.

"You owe me 500 yen, Tsunade-sama." said Kakashi, holding out a hand.

"Gr... Here." growled Tsunade, handing him the money.

"You betted AGAINST Neji and Mi-chan?" asked TenTen.

"Iie. She said a few days AFTER the Hanabi Matsuri. I said on the same night." replied Kakashi lazily.

The other villagers started collecting their betting money from other villagers, while the rest of the Genin and children just looked at their parents, shaking their heads. Without anyone noticing, Neji and I left the place.

**FF TWO YEARS**

You want a recap on what's happened? I'll tell you. Neji and I have been going out. Lee and TenTen, Sai and Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari and Naruto and Hinata hooked up. Asuma died. We defeated MOST of the Akatsuki. Sasuke's STILL with Orochimaru. And NEJI PROPOSED TO ME!! IT'S OUR WEDDING DAY TODAY!! Well, it's a double wedding, Shikamaru and Temari are getting married too.

"Oh my Kami, you look so beautiful, Mi-chan!" complimented Hinata, Sakura, Temari (She's moving to Konoha), TenTen and Ino.

"You think so? I'm SO nervous..." I said, being 17 years old.

"Why be so scared? You should be proud." said my mother, entering the room.

"You're right..." I agreed.

"What do you guys think about me?" asked Temari, as she finished changing into her dress.

"Beautiful!" we all replied.

At the after party, we had SOOOOOO much fun!

"Congrats, Nara Temari-san." I smiled at the 21-year-old woman.

"You too, Hyuuga Miki-chan." smiled Temari.

"So, Ten-chan, Hina-chan, Saku-chan... when are you guys getting married?" I smirked.

The three of them just shrugged, and then Ino came running toward us.

"Guess what?!" cried Ino.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Daisuke just asked me out!" squealed Ino.

After Sasuke left, a year later, a guy named Daisuke moved to Konoha from Suna. Ino's been crushing on him since, and he's a really good friends with all of us (The Konoha 12). He wasn't a part of the group, but still a pretty close friend. He always DID show some interest in Ino... After he found out I was going out with Neji.

"That's great!" we all smiled.

"Oh. My. Kami. I can't believe what Sasuke-kun is missing..." sighed Sakura.

"I thought you were over him." I said.

"I am. I'm just wondering..." said Sakura.

"Yeah..." I agreed, sighing.

**SOMEWHERE IN OTOGAKURE**

"Achoo!" sneezed a certain raven-haired survivor.

"What the hell? Damnit. I forgot to close the fuckin' window." he cursed, getting up and closing the window to his room.

**FF THREE YEARS**

(Lotta time-skipping, huh? lol)

I'm currently 20 years old, along with Neji, TenTen and Lee. Naruto, the others and Gaara were 19. Temari was 24. Kankurou was 23. Kurenai was 33. Kakashi and Gai were 32. Neji and I have children. Two to be exact. And we're expecting another one. The eldest, being almost 2 years old, was a boy named Eiji. (He looks like a younger version of Neji except with blank green eyes instead of lavender ones.) The second one, a few months old, was a girl named Nami. (She looks like a younger version of me except with lavender eyes, but not blank.) Naruto and Hinata eventually had a triple wedding with Lee and TenTen and Sai and Sakura. I found out that I had a long lost cousin... surprisingly. Her name was Aiko. O.O Oh yeah, and Hiashi adopted Neji, so now he and Hinata are brother/sister.

"Jeez Neji. Don't you EVER give Mi-chan a break?" smirked Naruto one day while we were at a sushi house with the others.

The kids were with Tsunade, because Tsunade wanted to have fun with the kids. Don't worry, Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai are there along with Kurenai's 4-year-old boy, Kurai.

"I know. Mi-chan just gave birth to a kid. And now another one?" asked Sakura.

"Hn." grunted Neji.

"I don't mind. Kaa-san doesn't mind either. And I don't think Oto-san or Hina-chan minds..." I said.

"Not at all." said Hinata, did I forget to mention she got over her stuttering, but still shy?

"Jeez... Hey NarNar, I heard you had a mission in Oto with Sakura and Kakashi next week." I said.

"Yeah. Drag Sasuke-teme's ass back here." replied Naruto.

"We have to return to Suna tomorrow." said Gaara.

"What time?" asked Temari.

"3 PM." replied Gaara bluntly.

"More tea please!" I called.

"Right away, Mi-chan!" nodded one of the waiters.

"You know. You're the exact opposite of Tsunade-sensei." said Sakura.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Well, you don't drink sake all the time. Instead, you drink tea." said Kiba.

"And you're nicer than Tsunade-baabaa-chan!" cried Naruto.

Naruto then fell back onto the ground as a book landed on his face. He was sitting in front of Neji, who had his back towards an open window that was pointed directly from the Hokage's office.

"Hey look... A note..." I said, picking up the book, and taking off the note.

"_'What was that, baka?!'_" read Neji.

"That fuckin' hurt!" cried Naruto, sitting up.

Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Temari, Kankurou, TenTen, Lee and I bursted out laughing. Hinata was giggling slightly. Gaara was smirking. Shino, Sai, Neji and Shikamaru were chuckling. Some of the other people who were in the resturant were laughing as well.

"What the hell is so funny?! The fuckin' hurt! Baka Tsunade-baa-chan!" cried Naruto.

Another book came flying, and hit Naruto, AGAIN.

"Another note..." said Kiba, taking off the note.

"_'Good. It was supposed to.'_" read Kiba.

Naruto sat up again, and had an ever REDDER face. All of us laughed/giggled/smirked/chuckled again.

"Baka-" Naruto was cut off by ANOTHER book!

Naruto sat up, AGAIN, and his face was even REDDER. Again, we all laughed/giggled/smirked/chuckled. This went on for about 20 more times.

"Oooh..." groaned Naruto, pulling himself up again.

His face was as red as blood.

"I ain't making a comment this time..." groaned Naruto.

"It took you 23 books thrown to your face to know the smart thing to do?" asked Neji.

"I'm not answering that. Tsunade-SAMA might throw another book." said Naruto, exagerating on the "SAMA" part.

"BAM!" another book hit Naruto on the face. Except this time, the book was even bigger.

"_'Don't make fun of my title.'_" Temari read the note.

"Oooohhh..." groaned Naruto, pulling himself up, with a tea pourer-thingy. (You know, the thing that you use to pour tea.)

Bad move. The tea was really "stuck" on the table, so the tea spilled all over Naruto. Ouch. 'Cause I just called some new tea... which was really...

"HOT!!" cried Naruto, making all of us laugh/giggle/smirk/chuckle AGAIN.

"This is so not my day..." groaned wet and red-faced Naruto as Hinata, Neji and I walked home.

"We're back!" I called.

Hiashi came in, and nodded. He then looked at Naruto.

"Tsunade-baa-chan." replied Naruto.

He then suddenly fell forward, face landing on the floor.

"Another note." Neji said.

"_'Baka'_" read Hinata.

"I'll go take care of Naruto-kun's injuries." said Hinata, helping Naruto up, and walked up to their house in the Hyuuga compound.

"Another child?" asked Hiashi, looking at my stomach.

"Hai, oto-san. You don't have any... objections, do you?" replied Neji.

"Iie. None at all. Tsunade-sama came by, the children are asleep in your house." said Hiashi, before leaving.

**A WEEK LATER/SASUKE'S POV**/

The gates to Konoha opened, and there was a bunch of girls waiting there, squealing like no tomorrow.

"Jeez... even after betraying the village, I STILL have fangirls." I muttered to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah."

"Naruto-kun!" came a voice.

"Hinata!" cried Naruto, hugging her.

"Naruto-kun... I'm... I'm..." said Hinata.

"You're what, Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"I'm pregnant..." said Hinata.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Congratulations Hinata!"

"I'll go tell Neji-nii-san and Mi-chan." said Hinata.

"I'll go with ya! Mi-chan might hurt me bad because I'm leaving you alone." said Naruto.

"You actually said someting smart, Naruto." said Kakashi.

"I guess those 23 books did a good thing." said Sakura.

"24 actually. When we got home, Naruto-kun got hit by a book again." Hinata replied.

"24 books? Huh?" asked Kakashi.

"Last week when we were talking about life and stuff, Naruto started making bad comments about Tsunade-sensei, and Naruto kept on getting hit by books Tsunade-sensei threw from her window." said Sakura.

"Souka..." nodded Kakashi.

"I better go find Sai." squealed Sakura, and left.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked my former sensei.

"Lots of things have... changed. Naruto married Hinata. Sakura married your replacment, Sai. Lee married TenTen. Temari moved to Konoha to be with Shikamaru. Gaara became Kazekage. And lots of other things." replied Kakashi calmly.

Kakashi and I arrived at Tsunade's office, and entered. Tsunade was playing with a boy that looked like a miniature Neji and and was holding a baby in a pink blanket, so I couldn't see her, well, I assumed it was a her, face.

"Neji has a kid?" asked Sasuke.

"Two actually. Neji's wife is getting ready for another one." Kakashi replied.

Tsunade turned serious and stuff, and began talking to me about returning to the village and stuff. After Tsunade was done, TonTon came in, and the mini-Neji played with TonTon.

"Tsunade-sama... might I ask where Miki is..." I said.

"Nani? Gomen ne, we don't have anyone named Miki. We haven't had anyone named Miki for a little over 2 years." smirked Tsunade.

"Wh-what?" I asked, completly confused.

The door knocked, and Tsunade allowed the person to enter.

"Kaa-san... I'm here to pick up Eiji and Nami." came a voice.

"Oh... Mi-chan. There's Eiji, and Nami's sleeping." said Tsunade, handing over the baby to the woman.

"Kaa-san!" cried the boy, hugging onto her leg.

She chuckled, "Hello Eiji. Did you have fun with Baa-chan?"

"Hai! TonTon's fun to play with! Where's oto-san?" asked the child.

"Oto-san is out on a mission right now. He'll be back soon." smiled the woman.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san. Eh? Konnichiwa, Kaka-kun. Sasuke..." she greeted.

"I-I thought you said there wasn't anyone in this village named Miki." I said, blinking at the older version of Miki.

"We don't." Tsunade, Kakashi and Miki shook their heads.

"You see, Sasuke. My name is now Hyuuga Miki." Miki replied.

**MIKI'S POV**

"Oto-san!" cried Eiji, running out the door.

I heard a familer chuckled, and my husbans stepped into the office.

"Ah. Neji... I'm assuming the mission was a success?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai. Kaa-chan." nodded Neji, wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

"Konnichiwa, Neji." smiled Kakashi.

Neji nodded, and then spotted Sasuke.

"Welcome back... Uchiha." smirked Neji.

"Hyuuga." grunted Sasuke.

I then saw Sasuke look at my stomach, and his eyes widened slightly.

"So you did marry Hyuuga..." said Sasuke.

"That's right, Uchiha. After you left, I went out with Mi-hime. About three years later, I married her." smirked Neji.

"Oh! Kaa-chan! Hina-chan told me she was pregnant!" I cried to my mother.

"Mm hm. She came earlier today. We ran a few tests, and it was positive." nodded Tsunade.

"Ne-kun! You're gonna be an uncle, aren't you happy?" I cried.

"Just a bit. But I already have two children. And I'm going to have another one. I like being a father more than an uncle." replied Neji, nuzzling my neck.

"Tsunade-sama!" came a voice, and the door swung open.

"I'm BAAACK!!" cried Aiko.

"Oh! Hello Neji... Mi-chan, Eiji, Kakashi-san. And who are you?" asked Aiko, looking at Sasuke.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." grunted Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm Aiko! Neji and Hinata's cousin-in-law, Tsunade-sama's neice and Mi-chan's cousin!" introduced my cousin.

"We'll let you two bond." I said, and then left the room with Neji.

More years passed, and every two-three years, Neji and I had a child, until we were 35. So we ended up with 15 children. A lot, I know, but many of the villagers were happy, because all of them were geniuses and can cheer up pretty much anybody. Naruto and Hinata ended up with 5 kids. Lee and TenTen with 7. Shikamaru and Temari with 3. Sakura and Sai with only 1. Sasuke and Aiko eventually got married, and ended up with 8 children. Ino married Daisuke, and ended up with 3 children. The others got married with the ones they loved as well, and ended up with children from numbers 3-8. Of course I'm not gonna lie and say we all lived happily ever after. Because hey, you've gotta have drama/difficulties here and there.

**A Note From The Author:** Gah... I think this one-shot was kinda cheezy. XP But oh well... sighs


End file.
